The present invention relates to a dust protector for a weighing bar assembly disclosed in the patent application BR 10 2015 031525-2.
Weighing bars are employed to accommodate load cells and are usually positioned under weighing platforms. Therefore, weighing bars must be robust in order to support the whole weight of the load to be weighed, in addition to the weight of the weighing platform, without any structural alteration. They further should house the load cells in safety, enabling their free displacement, in order to make weight assessment feasible.
According to the different places where weighing bars can be applied, for example, in open field, exposed to bad weather conditions such as rainwater and muds, there is a need to have an easy-to-maintain-and-clean assembly.
One cannot observe, in the prior art, any weighing bar assembly comprising at least one dust protector at each of its longitudinal ends, capable of reducing significantly the accumulation of residues/debris on support portions of the assembly.